1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and, more particularly, to a display having improved electromagnetic compatibility characteristics.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some conventional display configurations are known to suffer from various electromagnetic interference (EMI) issues. For example, some configurations include a high-power power supply (meaning a power supply with high power) near the display module and provide relatively inexpensive flexible circuits and a limited amount of components. This tends to cause electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) problems as there is generally limited capability to solve the EMC issues with good design and component selections.
Additionally, achieving satisfactory EMC performance in some electronic device displays can be problematic as the display emission can cause a lack of radio frequency (RF) sensitivity in different handset radios (such as GPS, BT, GSM, and NFC for example). This may then affect operator approval, authority (type) approval and/or the quality of the end product.
Furthermore, some display types, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are being introduced into the mass market. This is increasing the risks for EMI issues. To some extent, EMI issues have hindered reducing the display cost, thus slowing down the speed to mass market introduction.